


The Protector

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragons, Invasions, M/M, Par Vollen, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Tevinter, This is heavily inspired by Daenyres' story line in Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus has been defeated and Inquisitor Lavellan has set his sights on Tevinter and Par Vollen. He plans to free all those enslaved by both nations, elves and mages alike. </p><p>His army now growns by the day as well as he conquers Northern Thedas.  The dread Inquisitor doesn't only have an army of men and women. But now a small force of high dragons at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protector

The blazing sun beat down harshly onto the scorching sands of Tevinter. The desert was relentless, full of dangerous creatures, barely any water for hundreds of miles, let alone any shade to protect oneself from the sun and heat. 

After the defeat of Corypheus, the inquisitor gathered his surviving forces from the Arbor Wilds, back at Skyhold to prepare for travel to Tevinter. Any injured were left behind to heal and recover while any person who could stand and wield a blade were marched off to Northern Thedas. 

They entered Tevinter through Ferelden. They had to cross the Waking Sea and cross the Free Marches before they reached the boarders of Tevinter. 

Rumors spread through the ranks that the Inquisitor had dragon eggs with him. How many he had was unclear, but it was believed they were not just any eggs either. If and when they would hatch, the offspring would be females. And all would grow into terrifying high dragons. They were still on the ships heading to the Free Marches when the first dragon hatched. 

It was the middle of the night, and my many were above deck. A piercing screech could be heard for miles as it rang out across the water. Guards rushed to the captain's quarters, where the Inquisitor was staying and burst through the door, blades drawn. The Inquisitor was hunched over a bed that was wet with what looked like embryonic fluid which at first glance, just looked like blood. One of the guards cautiously stepped forward, sword still draw a though it was partially lowered. A scaly and slime covered head popped items head out where it as hiding behind the Inquisitor and gave a demonic hiss at the woman. 

The woman gasped and held up her sword defensively. However, she lowered it once the Inquisitor turned around and nodded them out, confirming that everything was alright without a word having to be said. The guards went back to roaming the deck or playing late night cards with each other in the candle light. 

Back in the cabin, the Inquisitor had grabbed a fresh towel to clean the newly hatched dragon of fluid and blood. It barely kept still as it wanted to explore it's environment. Once cleaned, the elf could now see her colorful scales. The majority of her was a shimmering bronze color while the ends of her wings, tail, and small horns were a deep crimson color. Her eyes were a strikingly orange color as she glanced over him, taking a closer look at the first thing she saw when she hatched. 

The Inquisitor stood up and fetched a hunk of dried meat from a pack before giving it to the dragon. After sniffing it, she devoured the strip in second before being given another one. It would take a few weeks of feeding and exercise to get her to be the size of a large horse. He was lucky he knew how fast dragons grew due to his research with the professor he found in the Western Approach as well as the knowledge he received from the Well of Sorrows. And by then, he other sisters should be hatched and the same size. 

The Inquisitor smirked and fed the first born dragon one more strip before making them both go to sleep next to the other unhatched eggs.


End file.
